1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing a sound output control program and a sound output control apparatus. More specifically, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing a sound output control program for simulative playing by outputting a sound in accordance with swinging an operating device, and a sound output control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of simulative playing apparatus outputting a music instrument sound in accordance with the motion of swinging an operating device is disclosed in document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laying-open No. 2000-330567) and document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laying-open No. S63-192096). In the related art of document 1, a shock sensor is attached to the palm of a hand, and when a stick is swung by the hand, an impact resulting from a collision between the impact sensor and the stick is detected, and the sound of a music instrument such as a drum is output according to the detected impact.
Also, in the related art of document 2, different control signals are generated depending on the angle of swinging an operating member. More specifically, the angle of lifting the operating member is detected with use of mercury and a plurality of contact points, based on the fact that mercury reaches a different contact point depending on the degree of inclination of the operating member, and then a music instrument sound is output at a pitch according to the detected angle.
In the related art of document 1, since the impact of swinging the stick is detected, it is not allowed to implement simulative playing of music instruments other than percussion. For instance, even if an attempt is made to apply this related art to wristy playing such as guitar stroke performance, the performance will be absolutely different from the guitar stroke performance. Moreover, in the related art of document 2, the angle of swinging the operating member is detected by the mercury switch, but this technique is not regarded as practical, considering the cost of the entire apparatus and the danger of the used member. Further, it is unlikely that this related art can detect an action such as guitar stroke playing with accuracy.